Froglegs
This is the story of Captain Ginyu and his miserable life after being turned into a frog and sent to Earth by the power of Porunga. Still Alive Recalling It's been almost a full year now. Almost a full year since I, the once great Captain Ginyu was transformed from the second strongest being in the universe to a mere frog, forgotten by the universe. I can barely remember the time long ago, when I was first brought into Frieza's army. All the time before that I was treated as an outsider, a child who survived after his mother died in childbirth. My own father disowned me, blaming me for the death of my mother. I was shunned by my own race, not only for my unpurposeful death of my mother, but also because I was a mutant. I had unnatural abilities and powers, and I was feared for that. I spent the first twelve years of my life alone, sitting on rocks and sleeping in fields of grass, lucky enough if I could manage to steal some food. Then one day, my life was about to take a turn for the better. As I sat on a rock, picking apart a centipede, I saw a large, circular structure descending from the sky, landing in a city. I didn't know what to make of it, but I didn't care. Probably something else I would miss out on. Then I heard the sounds of explosions and screaming. I looked up and saw flashes of light appearing from where the foreign structure was. I remember watching the explosions, laughing at the others, when two men appeared behind me. One of them was tall and blue, with an orange patch of hard looking skin on top of his head. He had beady red eyes. The other man was just as tall, but his skin was of peach color. He had a tuft of red hair on top of his head and had huge muscles. It was obvious that neither of them knew just what to make of me. "So, you're the strongest one of this planet? But you're just a mere child! How can you have a power level of 12,000?!" exclaimed the redhaired man. "It doesn't matter what he looks like, Lord Frieza said that we must bring him to him!" said the blue man. Then he directed his attention towards me. "You, you're coming with us." "What if I don't want to?" I had asked. "Then you can die along with the rest of these inferiors," said the blue man. "Take me, then," I had said, though not really caring. I just didn't want to die. The blue man and the redhaired man took me back with them to the structure that had landed in the city. I looked at all the destruction, with the bodies of my people beaten up and bloody, strung across the rocks. I almost felt sorry for them, but then I remembered all my years alone. The men took me aboard the structure and through a few rooms until I came into a very large room with a window looking outwards from it. Sitting on a hovering chair sat a strange alien. He had a big white skull like head with a purple shiny spot in the middle. Two black horns protruded from both sides.He had a light purple face and had cold, unforgiving eyes. He had two knob-like ears and had a strange device with a red eyeglass attached to it on his left one. The rest of his skin was pink with stripes, with the white bone-like structures appearing on his abdomen, forearms, and forelegs. He had light purple hands and a long pink tail. "So, this is the being that had the high power level?" asked the creature with mock in it's voice. It obviously found this piece of information humorous. "Yes, sir. We were startled as well," said the blue man. "Young one, I am Lord Frieza, emperor of the universe. What is your name?" asked the pink creature who called himself Frieza. There was a tinge of cold humor in his voice. "My name is Ginyu," I had replied. I valued my life, and I could tell that this Frieza could take it any second now if he wanted to. "Now, Ginyu. I have a proposition. Would you be interested in joining my army?" asked Frieza. I couldn't believe it, I was getting a chance at a better life from this Frieza. Yet I wanted to know exactly what would be in store for me. I'd rather die than have a life of breaking my back for senseless purposes. "What would be required of me if I joined your army?" I asked. "Nothing much. Your strength already sets you in as stronger than most of my other minions, so after only a little proper training, you could begin your first mission. You will go to planets and wipe out every living thing on it in order for me to sell it to the highest bidding planet," said Frieza. I thought for a little while, and then it started sounding good to me. At least, better than dying. I went along for the ride, leaving my hated planet behind. Soon, we were far from my planet, so far it was barely a dot in the deep void of space. Eventually, Frieza had the blue man, who was apparently named Burter, take me into a cell that would be my room. The room was about ten feet long, six feet wide, and six feet tall. It was incredibly cramped, with a small bunk bed at the far end of the room. There were three small holes on the side of the left wall. One had water in it, the second one had brown pellets that appeared to be food, and the last had nothing, but it reeked of waste. "Great," I thought. ''"I've upgraded from being a shunned mutant child to being a prisoner." ''I didn't complain however, and chose the bunk on the bottom, lay my spiked head on the pillow, pulled over my thin covers and fell to sleep. I was awoken every once in a while by strange sounds coming from rooms next to mine, uncomfortable groaning, uncontrolled sobbing, freakish screaming, and hysterical laughter. I tried to brush them aside, as I would not become like them. I promised myself that. In the morning, Burter and the redhaired man, named Recoome, came to get me. They brought me in front of Frieza. "So, Ginyu, how was your first night aboard my spaceship?" asked Frieza. "Terrible," I said glumly. I didn't feel like lying. "Well, you'd better get used to it. Don't expect any soft treatment because you're a rookie in my army. Pay your dues, and you can eventually upgrade through my army. Now, I have an assignment for you. It will be your first assignment," said Frieza. "Yes, Lord Frieza?" I asked hesitantly. "I want you to go to Ryoseirui. It is a weak planet and it's numbers are dying out, only a few thousand of them left. The average power level there is 300, but five beings have been detected with higher power levels, 903; 1,006; 3,865; 7,932; and 10,000. You should be able to eradicate that planet alone with just some difficulty. Now, Recoome, please take young Ginyu here to the dressing room. Give him size small armor and a class-3 scouter. Do I make myself clear?" asked Frieza. "Yes, sir," said Recoome. So Recoome took me into the dressing room and found my armor and scouter. The armor had tight-fitting black leggings and white boots. The main piece of armor was white mainly yet had red stripes at the bottom. The scouter looked like a normal one, and it had a green eye glass. "There you go, nerd," said Recoome with a sneer. I stuck my tounge out at him and changed into the armor. It fit me like a glove. Recoome then made me follow him to another door, which led into a hangar. Inside the hangar were about ten space pods, each set atop pedestals. There was a large forcefield gate that led out to open space. Category:DP3 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ginyu Force Category:The Ginyu Force